


日後歲月

by uhjghevkiw



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhjghevkiw/pseuds/uhjghevkiw





	日後歲月

“Tin！Tin！”，Can在床上一直在玩弄着小熊玩偶，Tin在不远处的办公桌那边看文件。

“怎麽啦？”，Tin没有把视线离开文件，但是声音就像哄小孩子一样，温柔的回应。

Can看了看Tin没有看自己，生闷气的狠狠的打了小熊玩偶几下，出了气之後又有点小後悔，心痛的揉了揉小熊玩偶，然後把小熊玩偶抱到怀中，“Tin⋯⋯你想要小孩子吗？”

Tin顿时停下了手上的工作，他以为自己耳朵出现了问题，“什麽？”

以前Can有几次都表明不想要小孩子闯到他们的生活之中，不是因为讨厌孩子，只是觉得自己还没有准备好，毕竟他的哈密瓜对自己的定位都挺清晰的，哈密瓜就是哈密瓜，不被人吃乾抹净就好了，还要照顾别人不被吃乾抹净，那可不是只有一点难度可言。

虽然Tin是知道小宝贝在没有自己的地方是有独当一面的能力，可是，他就是舍不得。Tin虽然没有说，其实他一直期待着有一个小Can来到他的生活。虽然脑子可能不太灵光，但是如果作为一个父亲，他会很有自信不会成为自己的父亲跟Tul一样生命只有工作，名利的父亲，他很有自信他会是天底最疼自己爱人和孩子的父亲。

“我说⋯⋯你想要⋯⋯小孩子吗？”，Can拉长每一个字的读音，说到後来做越来越没有自信的样子。

Tin看自家宝贝的态度有点疑惑，到底他应该回答喜欢还是不喜欢好呢？

他放下手上的工作，走上床那边之後，坐到Can的身後，从後抱着Can，在他的耳边轻言细语问到，“你怎麽呢？”

“我今天⋯⋯今天爸打了电话给我，问我们什麽时候要孩子？”

“你跟他说我们两个男的，怎麽要孩子啊！他真是想要孩子的话，叫他自己去生吧！”

“你明知道他们说的是代孕⋯⋯”

“代孕又怎麽呢！我养个宠物都要思前想後，更何况要养小孩子。你看我爸，生下了我跟tul，管都不管，最後怎麽样，一个心理变态，一个神憎鬼厌。”

Can听到Tin说自己神憎鬼厌的时候，马上转身抱紧Tin，“不不不！Tin是最好的，天底下最好的！”

Tin也回抱着Can，亲了亲他的耳朵，“所以说，人生那麽长，比起要不要孩子的事情，我更在意你的快乐，怎麽让我的哈密瓜比幸福更要幸福。”

Tin轻吻Can的唇，双目对视，Can不自觉的红了双眼，他双手圈着Tin的脖子，扑上前吻上Tin。

很少如此主动的Can让Tin有点难以招架，Can努力索求Tin的气息，他也十分配合Can，他的双手扶着Can的纤腰，慢慢向上移动，他的行动很轻，轻得Can的患得患失。这种患得患失让Can更加失控。

Can一回神自己已是赤裸裸的躺在床上，双脚勾着Tin的腰身，“慢⋯⋯慢一点⋯⋯太用力⋯⋯不⋯⋯不要停⋯⋯快⋯⋯快点⋯⋯”

Can不知道自己想要什麽，用力的抱紧TIn，一直以来都是Tin做主动，但其实他很想表达自己的爱意，只是他被Tin宠得太过，Tin完全的接受他的任性。他只需表现了一分，在Tin的眼中就会被放大成一百分。

他不像成为那个被偏爱的总有恃无恐的人，他怕时间会消磨Tin的爱，他怕太有恃无恐的人总有一天要承担恶果⋯⋯

他越想越深，越想越怕，他主动的抱着Tin翻了身，趴在Tin的身上，就像当年的TIn，像小狗在啃咬Tin的嘴巴。

Tin感到Can有点不对劲，便推开他。不看还好，一看就吓到，自家宝贝的满脸都是泪水，急忙的擦掉他的泪水，“宝贝，你怎麽呢？太痛吗？那里受伤吗？”

Can轻打Tin的胸膛一下，“我太爽了，爽哭了不行吗！”

Tin一想到，忍不住再来一个翻身，继续努力的在Can身上耕耘，“还能想别的东西，是⋯⋯是不是⋯⋯我不够努力啊！”

“嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯Tin⋯⋯”

Tin把Can的纤纤细腿放在肩上，加快了抽插的速度，“还⋯⋯会想⋯⋯别的事吗？”

Can双手都捉紧床单，脑子里被快感支配着，什麽都想不到，“嗯⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯不知⋯⋯不知道⋯⋯”

等Tin想再换一个姿势的时候，Can再一次把主导权抢了过来，Tin坐在床上，Can把舌头伸到Tin口腔，仔细的滑过他的每一颗牙齿，他想要更加深入了解Tin，各方各面，别人想像到的，想像不到的方面，他都想要了解。

Tin感觉Can今天比往日都来得热情，他当然知道Can的不妥，只是他深陷其中，无法自拔Can难得的失控之中。

直到Tin在Can体内释放自己的滚烫的体液之後，Tin紧紧的在Can的身後抱着他，“真的那不喜欢孩子吗？”

“不是⋯⋯”

“那是为什麽呀？”

“没什麽，只是太幸福了⋯⋯”

“那不好吗？”

“太幸福了，一想到如果失去了，我该怎麽办⋯⋯我好怕⋯⋯”

“不会的，你只会比现在更幸福，更加更加幸福⋯⋯”

“你想要孩子吗？”

“你想要的话，我就当我再多一个儿子，不想要的话，我们每天过二人世界不好吗？”

Can转身咬了Tin的嘴唇，用力的捏了Tin的腰，生气的说，“什麽叫再多一个儿子，你哪里来的儿子，我怎麽不知道呀！”

Tin无奈的看着Can，“嘶⋯⋯疼！这麽会耍小性子，你出去说你是快三十岁的人信吗？现在出门卖酒都要被人查身份证，上次还有人想要偷偷跟Pong出去酒吧玩，结果忘了带身份证，人家跟那人说初中生不许入内，结果哭着回来跟我投诉的人是谁忘了！”

Can的脸马上红得都快要变成自家的亲戚西瓜，“我才不是你儿子呢！”，Can想要逃出Tin的拥抱起床洗澡的时候，Tin反而收紧怀抱，用气音在骚动着小哈密瓜的心⋯⋯

“要不我们下一次玩父子Play，感觉也挺带感的！”

“变态！”


End file.
